


Right Places

by rebecca_selene



Series: Rehabilitating Nell [3]
Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Nell relaxes, Theo adjusts.





	Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Rehabilitating Nell](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/105371.html); written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 25 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/UTvUEac.jpg)

Together Theo and Nell flipped the pages of the art book, discussing the styles within.

Sleepily, empty cocoa mugs on the table, they cuddled under a thick blanket, Theo stroking Nell’s hair. The remote cabin wasn’t a place Theo thought she’d ever be comfortable, but she had to acknowledge the charm of the quiet blanket of snow outside, the flickering candlelight, sweet cocoa, and the soft warmth of someone she loved.

“You’ll get used to the city sounds eventually,” Theo reassured Nell. “Or we’ll find a new place. As long as you’re happy.”

“I’m happy with you,” Nell said quietly.  



End file.
